Give me a Sign
by moonlightBuffy
Summary: HBP spoilers. Ron has doubts. One shot.


"Have you heard anything from Harry?" Hermione asked Ron during a game of Wizards Chess. Ron was as always about to win, and Hermione wasn't very fond of the game, so she didn't really care who won or not.

Ron shook his head. "Not so much as a word about it," he sighed, "Normally we are the ones that don't write enough to Harry, even though we want to and now it's the other way around. It's awful."

"Yes it is," Hermione agreed, "I wish that he'd talk to us, let us know what he decides."

"I reckon that he wouldn't want to tell us, to be honest," Ron confessed and made his move, "He said something about liability and destroying our futures."

"He's a moron, if he thinks that." Hermione decided and glared at her chess piece as if it was Harry and his assumptions.

Ron looked nervously at her. "But don't you think he sort of has a point, Hermione?" A faint blush came across his cheeks, "let's say that we kill Voldemort. Dandy, but what's after that? It's not like there's some big awards waiting for us, Hermione. We are just the sidekicks."

"That was the dumbest thing you've ever said, Ronald Weasley. And that says a lot." Hermione's outbreak caused the pieces to fall down on the floor.

"Think about it, Hermione," Ron pauses and tries to avoid Hermione's gaze, "The ministry won't care about us. We are just the bystanders, the support system of the great hero. As much as I hate to admit it, Hermione, I don't know if I'm willing to sacrifice my future for this…"

"If we don't help Harry, you won't have one."

"If we help him we won't either."

"You are being childish, Ron."

"For once in my life I'm thinking practical."

"You are just having cold feet. It's natural to have doubts, Ron, just don't let it take over you."

"Well, even if I did chance my mind Harry and you won't miss me." The line sort of just came out of nowhere. Ron hadn't even registered that he had said it until a few moments after he had said it. It wasn't like he walked around thinking about it, but when he finally said it, there wasn't much disagreement in his heart.

Hermione stared at Ron, completely shocked and unable to utter a word. She stared so intensely that Ron had to look away not to seem as a deer caught in red light.

"That's rubbish, Ron." She managed to say at last, still staring though.

"Is it?" His mouth seemed to have a will of its own. Questions bubbled inside him and they were popping out like fireworks.

"YES!" Hermione almost yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; of course they'd miss Ron. And he was very special, after all – she didn't spend summer break with just anyone.

"Why? I'm no one; I don't do anything, besides land us in trouble or bring the sarcastic comments about everything." Ron was stubborn, usually one of his fine trades but in this case it was certainly not flattering.

"Don't be a moron."

"See? You've got the brains and Harry's got the… eh, muscles. What the hell do I have?"

"A seriously messed up brain if you believe that." Hermione snapped and gave Ron a glare.

"Well, I do. So what? It's not like you'd die without my presence."

Hermione had never fully realized the pressure and emotions that Ron had, being raised up together with a lot of successful siblings. The times when Ron had muttered something about himself being an idiot, she had somehow always thought that he deep down knew his real value, with a family he had. He wasn't really down the deep end and desperate for affection, but he had a certain tendency to cling to people, at his own terms.

Hermione said nothing; she didn't really know what to say. The sadness is Ron's eyes showed perhaps more emotion than she had seen throughout all these years of knowing him and she wasn't certain what to do. The need Ron showed for her to say something that showed that he was wrong, was somewhat intimidating and made her slightly uncomfortable.

When Hermione started to feel sadness over it all, Ron's expression turned from sadness to outrage.

"What's the matter with you!" He yelled his eyes watery and his voice trembling slightly. "I don't need your sympathy."

She couldn't tell him to stop, because whatever outrage that was in there needed to come out. It had been suppressed for too long and it was now bubbling over the edge. Hermione wished though that Ron would stop, seeing him this sad was breaking her heart. She cared for him so much.

Ron calmed down noticeably and he relaxed slightly, but that light of sadness and hurt was still present in his eyes.

"Ron, I don't know where you get these ideas from," he told him, "but they are certainly not true."

"Prove it." Ron challenged.

Hermione stared again; Ron Weasley was the most stubborn, childish, hormonal wreck she knew. But he was her wreck.

The air got filled with so much tension that it could blow up a house if someone lit a match. Hermione studied Ron for a moment, and then moved over to Ron, facing him, still looking deep into his eyes.

Ron's look was fearful, full of anticipation and still very sad. There was a tornado of emotions in his eyes and Hermione found herself wishing to be swept away by it.

Before anymore thought could be registered into her actions, Hermione bent closer to Ron, touching his neck lightly and pressed her lips against her own. She could feel Ron tense up under her fingers, but soon he relaxed and replied the kiss.

First he was slow, gentle; as if he was afraid she would go anywhere.

Then as if he had gotten taste for her kisses the kisses became more frequent and Ron let himself relax fully.

When they broke apart, the sadness in his eyes was gone. Ron's full expression was of shock and contentment. He didn't say anything to Hermione, who found herself growing anxious, wondering if she had done anything wrong.

But her worries washed away as a slight smile travelled across Ron Weasley's face.

The end.


End file.
